Aircraft may use insulation to prevent internal components from experiencing substantial temperature shifts when the aircraft changes elevation between landing and flight. For example, aircraft insulation in a cabin of a passenger aircraft ensures that passengers remain comfortable even when the temperature outside the aircraft varies substantially.
While an aircraft is in flight, it is possible that some moisture may rise from the cabin through the insulation, and then condense out of the air and freeze to the inside of the skin of the aircraft above the ceiling of the passenger compartment. When the aircraft lands and moisture has frozen to the inner side of the skin of the aircraft, the moisture is exposed to warmer temperatures, and therefore melts. Most of the moisture is drained along the skin of the aircraft towards the bottom of the aircraft, without entering the cabin. However, in certain cases, some moisture may drip through the insulation into the cabin, which is undesirable for both passengers and cargo. Thus, enhanced techniques for handling moisture flow within an aircraft are desired.